


诺德（26）花束

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 2





	诺德（26）花束

有人对蛇立申请了访问，蛇立拒绝了，他在这疗养院过的不好不坏，一道高墙隔绝了曾经，他在这里做个好好先生，认真干活，从不惹事。外面那些人在争斗啊，在撕扯，他自以为可以躲过一劫。  
「阿蛇」小卖店的老板把烟递给他「你总有很多钞票」  
「前妻给的」蛇立笑笑，把烟叼在嘴里朝老板点个头，在心里莫关山和他做过爱侣，他没那么大本事搞一张合法的结婚证，旧社会不是搞个酒宴就算结婚了么。

生活从没放过任何一个人。  
贺敬带着三两人坐在他对面，叫他蛇先生，邀请他合作。贺呈贺天兄弟俩和贺敬长得真像啊，像是一个人的不同时期，渐渐成熟，渐渐阴险。蛇立回想第一次见到贺天时为什么会反感，就是因为他那份阴郁和野心幼稚的表露在脸上，不比他大哥内敛，不如他爸爸知道伪装。贺敬很爱笑，鱼尾纹能夹死一只苍蝇，一个大老板在求自己，给自己抛橄榄枝。  
贺敬痛骂两个儿子的不忠不孝，硬生生的把一对情侣分开，痛心疾首的模样蛇立看了想笑。  
「有话直说吧，贺先生」  
「自由值千金，我现在就能为你申请假释」  
「需要做什么?」  
「什么也不用做，带着你的莫关山离开就行」  
「那这个计划很无聊」蛇立摊开手表示不感兴趣  
「……」  
「我想你带着两个儿子离开」  
「我也正有此意，只不过他们在这边的生意做的风生水起，说离开也并不是那么容易，蛇先生你要帮帮我……」  
蛇立紧紧盯着贺敬的眼睛，「在那之前，不要动莫关山」  
「这是自然」

贺敬的本事让蛇立颇为震惊，自己不仅穿过了高墙，还冲出了国境线，站在了阿丘面前，阿丘手持一根雪茄烟，口唇微张呆愣楞的看着蛇立，眼里闪过无数的情绪，震惊，慌乱，不解……  
「你怎么在这?」阿丘第一意识是给贺呈打电话，蛇立出狱必定会给他们带来麻烦  
「丘哥，让我跟着你做大买卖吧」蛇立捉住借口暂时离场的阿丘，低低的发声，「你难道就想这样灰溜溜的在法国?不想做点什么大事业……比如……吃掉贺家」蛇立掐准阿丘的脉门，阿丘心思好强人又刚硬，此遭从中国愤然出走，他是和贺呈赌气，在法国醉生梦死了数月，蛇立的这句话激的他浑身汗毛竖立，他的确想做点大事业，他甚至卑劣的想把贺家搞垮，那样贺呈就会依附在自己身边。贺呈满身的重担都会随着贺家的颓势而消散，阿丘这个极端的想法现在被蛇立说出口，他觉得震惊又荒唐  
「贺家是什么小鱼小虾吗?」  
「信我，丘哥」  
「信你MB，滚蛋！」给了蛇立一个闭门羹后，阿丘的心脏依旧颤抖不停，这是个只能失败的馊主意，在脑子里想无数次也不会成功的计划，蛇立是贺敬放出来的，哪有狗咬主人的道理，阿丘的手指在拨号界面游移了好几天，他犹豫着该不该把这个消息通知给贺呈  
直到网络上大肆宣扬了贺呈和法国警署女儿伊莲娜的婚讯，贺呈挽着那个法国女人的手站在鲜花拱门下，面对神父说出誓言的场面，阿丘木然的看了半个多小时。

蛇立说的是失败计划吗?  
现在这样坐以待毙，真能等来贺呈吗?  
阿丘心里有了答案。

「你哥看起来可真高兴，也是，娶媳妇当然高兴咯！」莫关山进了酒店房门扯掉领带丢在地上  
「你注意点，你以为夏威夷没有狗仔吗?」贺天追着莫关山身后，把散落的衣服捡起来挂好  
「这不是你们家私人领域么，哪来的狗仔」莫关山白了一眼贺天，那神情贺天看了不舒服。  
「我警告你，别以为蛇立出来了，你那颗小心脏就能活泛起来」贺天轻轻掐住莫关山的脖子，逼他与自己来个深吻，他要确认莫关山的心在哪。  
莫关山雪白的衬衫敞开着，里面的胸膛白的透光，贺天利落的解开裤链把勃发的性器捅进去，并不温柔，莫关山颤着声低喘了一句，两条细腿在贺天腰际蹭着，蹭的他下腹发麻发热。

他是火，红彤彤的，烧化莫关山这块陈年旧冰，他腰挺的猛，一下一下往深处钉进去，不知疲倦，进出同时，把他满额的汗水甩在莫关山的眼皮上，看莫关山疼的皱眉，他俯下身，把那柔软的耳朵含在嘴里反复舔舐，或许是他舔的太有技巧，莫关山只尖叫了一声，忽而觉得下身不痛了，快感腾空而起。  
「你会嫁给我吗?」  
什么嫁不嫁的，又不是女人，莫关山撇过头，挺起腰承受后穴不断深入的楔子。贺天得不到想要的回答，便直起身拽着莫关山的腿，使得他下半身完全抬起腾空，只有他们相接那一处的着力点，那出鞘的利刃势如破竹，杀气四起。

莫关山知道他的脾气，如果不答应，他就要一直做下去，干到他答应为止，干到他被裱在墙上为止。  
「嗯」莫关山鼻子里哼出一阵模模糊糊的回答，蛇立出狱对他的确有些心里波澜，但并不意味着他们要重新在一起，贺天明明是被贺敬摆了一道，现在却找自己麻烦，莫关山朝贺天伸出手，把这个被醋淹死的男人捞在怀里，搂的死死的，用动作作誓言。贺天无可救药的诳语都咽回肚子，汗水顺着额角滑下，他第一次在他们情事中这样狼狈，汗似瀑布，「莫莫……」他的祷告只两个字，他的夙愿也只一人。

低而稳的声线，咬字特别，他有千金万金，他甘愿做一回男宠，跪在榻边伺候他的爱人，只要这个人爱他，他可以为他做任何事。  
「你再用力，把我头发揪下来」  
莫关山听闻一愣，插在他黑发中的手指停下动作，随后反应过来，便调皮的十指用力抓了一下，贺天只是皱皱眉，吻了下莫关山被情欲染红的眼皮  
「莫仔，搂紧我」  
「哦……」  
「没吃饭呢?」  
「哦……我很……」  
「再用力！」  
贺天看似身体强壮，他也无非是个丢了半颗心的残疾，另半颗他挂在莫关山身上，随着他的喜怒哀乐舒展收紧。

新婚之夜的贺呈却不那么开心，他被伊莲娜缠着问该怎么再见到蛇立，听她喋喋不休的彩虹屁用法语大舌音讲一串，贺呈觉得脑壳子都要炸开了

蛇立出狱那天，做梦也没想到会有人来接他，还是女人，一出铁门，就被伊莲娜扑个满怀，他和伊莲娜只是萍水相逢，当年为了莫关山在法国警局朝这个小女警放过一次电，仅此而已，这女人张嘴就说想他，他慌乱又不知所措，远远瞥见，一辆黑色轿车探出一双穿着细高跟的脚，和一束清新简单的雏菊花，Ashly只露了一面，墨镜遮住了她的眼睛，蛇立不知道她的情绪，只知道她把花扔回后座，身子也缩进车，车门一关，扬长而去。

蛇立走出了监狱大门，过了自由关，怕是还有美人关。


End file.
